1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the presentation of images of an imaged region that are generated in a chronological succession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a functional magnetic resonance imaging, for example, images of a brain are registered in a chronological sequence. The objective of functional magnetic resonance imaging is to acquire a functional image for the identification of active brain areas. To that end, images with and without a specific neural activity of the brain are registered in succession at different points in time. For forming the functional image, the images generated with the neural activity are compared to those without neural activity to determine differences in order to identify active brain areas. To insure that the functional image contains reliable information, many images with and without neural activity must be registered because images are obtained on the basis of the comparatively weak BOLD (Blood Oxygen Level Dependent) effect using magnetic resonance technology and must be processed, such as by averaging, during the comparison procedure. Since even slight positional changes of the brain during an overall exposure time span of the functional magnetic resonance imaging lead to unwanted signal differences that mask the sought brain activity, the images are usually brought into the best possible coincidence before the comparison using suitable methods. Further details regarding functional magnetic resonance imaging are set forth, for example, in the article by U. Klose et al., “Funktionelle Bildgebung mit der Magnet-resonanztomographie”, electromedica 67 (1999), No. 1, pages 27 through 36.
For the different purpose of monitoring a therapy for destroying a tumor, for example, medical diagnostic images of a region of a patient containing the tumor are generated between time segments of the therapy. The change in the size of the tumor can be derived from common observation of the images that are produced. How precisely and how quickly the change in size can be read from the images is highly dependent on the respective expertise and experience of a viewer, for example an attending physician.